


Fathers and Sons

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hinted Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine looked like he was walking to his own execution as he walked up to meet Kurt’s parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Early!Klaine. Kurt has always seen Blaine as the polished, pristine private school boy, but when Kurt asks Blaine to have dinner with him and the Hummel-Hudsons, his composed boyfriend turns into a terrified nervous wreck. Kurt discovers later that Blaine’s parents are abusive and Blaine is so nervous to meet Kurt’s because he wants so badly for a father figure to accept him.

“Are you alright?” Kurt glanced over to Blaine and frowned. His boyfriend was dead pale and staring blankly ahead as they pulled into the driveway. 

“Fine,” Blaine mumbled, struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt. “Just…nervous.”

Kurt smiled fondly and leaned over to kiss his cheek, feeling warm. “Don’t be. They’re going to love you. Plus, you look so handsome.”

Blaine gave him a shy smile and Kurt felt those butterflies fluttering in his stomach. They had only been official for a few weeks but it felt like a lifetime. His boyfriend was charming and amazing and he wanted so badly for his family to like him. 

“And your dad is cool with it?”

“Well, I think he still thinks I’m five and that you’re taking away his baby boy,” Kurt teased, noticing that Blaine paled a little. “But he wants me to be happy. I think he even put away the shotgun just for tonight.”

Blaine’s hand was trembling when he took it. 

His discomfort was obvious to everyone when they stepped into the room. Carole gave him a big hug and he went stiff, looking awkward before lightly hugging her back. Burt looked intimidating as he towered over Blaine but he held out a hand. 

“Good to meet you properly Blaine,” his lips quirked in a smile. “And not in my son’s bed.”

“Dad,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Good to meet you too sir,” Blaine stuttered out. 

Kurt made an effort to be right next to his boyfriend at al times but it was strange. Blaine was such an enthusiastic, happy person whose personality absolutely shined at all times. But this person wasn’t his boyfriend. Blaine was shy and awkward, not making eye contact. 

“So what teams do you follow Blaine? Or are you boycotting sports until they come up with better color schemes like Kurt?” Burt smiled at his son and Kurt scoffed, sipping at his water. 

“I like the Buckeyes?” Blaine said softly, looking between them both. His plate sat untouched in front of him. 

“A man after my own heart,” Burt laughed. “What do you think about their season so far?”

Slowly, Blaine began to relax. His smiles were wider and he began to take a few bites. By the end of the night he was hanging off of Burt’s every word and grinning along with the jokes. 

“I like him Kurt, bring him back,” Burt smiled at them as they left. 

“So that went well!” Kurt hopped in the car and Blaine climbed in as well. “I told you they would love you.”

“Yeah,” Blaine’s smile was soft as they started driving. 

Kurt filled the silence by chattering on and on, so caught up in his own words that he didn’t notice that Blaine was crying until he heard a sniffle. Glancing over, he was stunning into silence by the tear tracks running down his cheeks, obvious even though he had a hand up to hide his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, reaching a hand over to gently touch his arm. 

“It’s nothing,” Blaine gave him a watery smile and he pull over onto the side of the road. “Seriously Kurt, I’m fine.”

Kurt put the car in park and turned to face him fully, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “Tell me what’s going on. Did my dad say something to upset you?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “It’s just…you’re so lucky Kurt. Your dad is amazing.”

Confused, Kurt stared at his boyfriend. He was crying because his dad was amazing? That didn’t make any sense. Obviously something was happening that Kurt wasn’t aware of because Blaine looked devastated. 

“I don’t get it.”

“Your dad just…loves you. He’s amazing,” Blaine leaned forward to kiss him softly. “I’m so glad that you have a dad like that.”

Something cold settled in his stomach. “Blaine…”

“It’s fine,” Blaine waved him off. “I should get home soon.”

Kurt could take a hint and they drove to Blaine’s house in silence, the only sounds being the music playing softly from the radio. When he pulled up Blaine’s driveway his boyfriend hugged him tightly and gave him a sweet kiss. 

“Please thank your dad and Carole for me again,” he smiled and glanced to his home, something strange in his eyes. He hopped out of the car and dashed into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

Mind racing, Kurt drove home. Why had Blaine never talked about his family? Why had he seemed absolutely terrified when he first met his dad? Why cry over his dad?

Blaine was hiding something and it terrified Kurt.


End file.
